


Find ‘em Hot, Leave ‘em Wet

by vjjeradicator



Series: Cursed Crack Smut [7]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, Marvin’s a sexy firefighter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bad plot., semi plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjjeradicator/pseuds/vjjeradicator
Summary: Whizzer discovers fire isn’t the only hot thing in the building...
Relationships: Whizzer Brown & Cordelia, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Cursed Crack Smut [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956364
Kudos: 11





	Find ‘em Hot, Leave ‘em Wet

**Author's Note:**

> gosh i am so sorry for this hate crime

Out of all the ways Whizzer was expecting this day to go, this was not it. He was currently trapped inside his neighbor Cordelia’s burning apartment as her kitchen caught fire. He wasn’t quite sure how she managed to burn a salad, but he did know that there was an alarming amount of smoke filling the apartment... and fire. The fire was spreading at an alarming rate. He was currently held up in Cordelia’s room, trying to save his breath as they waited on the fire department to come put it out. 

Marvin really hated this job. Especially when it put him in situations like this. He waited anxiously as one of his co-workers booted down the door, before they all stormed into the apartment. It was times like this that he wished he had evacuation duty. He let his buddies deal with the fire, and carried out the passed out girl who had apparently caused the fire, while he checked all the rooms for signs of life. Marvin kicked down the door of the main bedroom, shocked to see that there was apparently another person in the apartment. Shit. 

When Whizzer heard the door get kicked down, he looked over and- holy shit. This guy was hot. And not just because of the fire. Then, he got the brilliant idea to pretend to pass out to get this guy to carry him. He made his knees go weak before collapsing on the bed, his eyes closed. Hopefully this would work. Marvin watched the guy collapse, and huffed a little. There wasn’t much smoke in here, but maybe it was the stress- or he had asthma or something. He walked over to the guy and scooped him up into his arms, quickly leaving the bedroom and apartment, making his way down the hallway. At least the ambulance was waiting outside. Whizzer held back a smirk as the attractive fireman picked him up, feeling a firm hand placed upon his ass. Whether it was intentional or not he would just have to find out. He remained limp, sinking further into the man's arms. In the process of this, his ass got pushed further into his hand. 

Marvin carefully carried him down the stairs, walking over to the waiting ambulance. He wasn’t sure if the dude would be whisked away to hospital or if he would get the classic ‘blanket + oxygen’ duo before just doing home. Marvin placed him leaning against the door of the ambulance, sitting him up and gently shaking his shoulders. Where in the shit was the paramedic? 

“Hello- hello. Can we get some help over here?” He yelled. At the feeling of someone shaking his shoulders, Whizzer slowly fluttered his eyes open. He smiled a bit at the man, still making sure to act weak. 

“You saved me...” he said softly as he scanned him. He had to make sure to keep up the act. He looked even better up close.

Marvin huffed a little. “It’s okay... All in a day's work.” He said this pretty softly, before immediately yelling. “Hello? We need a paramedic!” When one finally arrived he rushed off, mostly to check if his colleagues needed more help. Thank God this was his last shift. Whizzer sighed a bit when he ran off, crossing his arms when a paramedic came over. He was fine, seeing as he had been faking it. He stood up and waited outside the building to see if he could catch that handsome firefighter again.

Once the building was secure and everyone had the okay to go back inside, Marvin approached the guy he had carried out. It was definitely traumatic what had happened, and he wanted to make sure he was okay. 

“So... Is everything okay? No burns or injuries?” He smiled a bit. 

Whizzer smirked when the fireman came back over to him, crossing his arms and standing up straighter. 

“Yep, I think I’m going to make it.” He chuckled a bit, scanning his body again. “What about you? It would be a shame if anything happened to that handsome face of yours...”

Marvin raised an eyebrow. Sure, he did get flirted with a lot, being a firefighter and all, but rarely by other men, and rarely men as attractive as... This guy. 

“Oh, no... Not today, at least.” He hesitated a little, before sticking out his hand. “I’m Marvin...” 

Whizzer grabbed onto Marvin’s hand, gently shaking it. 

“Whizzer.” He replied, flashing him a smile. “So.. have anything else to do today? I want to thank the man who saved me.. Say, over drinks?” Marvin glanced over at the fire truck, before looking back at Whizzer. 

“Well, it’s my last shift...” He probably needed to get changed though, and the others would definitely get pissed if he fucked off so... “I probably need to get back to the station with the others, but maybe after?” He asked hopefully. Whizzer nodded a bit at Marvin, scanning him again. 

“Mm, that can work.” He hummed stepping a bit closer to him. “Just come back here once you’re done. My apartment is in the next building. Oh and,” he moved closer to the handsome man and pulled him in for a deep kiss. He held it for as long as he could before leaning back and smirking at him, “there’s a sneak peak of what I’m planning on doing with you...” 

Marvin blinked a few times after Whizzer pulled back, completely dazed. Jesus Christ. He would definitely be hurrying back here. 

“Oh, okay... Um, bye then. Whizzer.” Marvin adjusted his helmet a bit and smiled at him, before wandering back over to the truck. Whizzer waved at Marvin as he walked off, still smirking at him. Once the truck pulled away, he went back to his apartment to get everything ready for what he hoped to be an incredible night.

Marvin knocked lightly on the apartment door, before taking a few steps back, and fiddling with his jacket sleeves. He was glad that he was, like, able to change, and take a shower, though he was flattered that Whizzer was willing to ‘invite him inside’ without those things. Whizzer heard a knock on his door and walked over, smirking when he saw Marvin standing outside. 

“Hiya, Marvin.” He greeted seductively, standing to the side. “Come on in.” He was honestly quite excited that he showed up. 

“Thanks.” Marvin smiled a little and walked into the apartment, briefly looking around. Pretty much the same layout as his friends, though the furniture was a lot... Gayer. Huh. Well that wasn’t surprising from Whizzer's entire demeanour right now. “Nice place...” He said, turning to look at him again. 

“Thanks. I spent a lot of time decorating it.” Whizzer replied as he shut the door and went to sit down on his couch. He gently patted the seat next to him with a smirk on his face and a lusty glint in his eyes. “So, was everything alright at the station? No one with horrible burns?”

Marvin shook his head. “Everyone was fine. Most of our ‘calls’ are just from adults who get stuck in baby swings, interesting things rarely happen.” He made his way to sit down next to Whizzer, giving him a brief once-over. Whizzer chuckled a bit at his story, smirking more as he saw Marvin scan his body. 

“Mm, that sounds fun. Do people still call for cats stuck in trees?” He asked, resting his head on his fist. He was genuinely curious about his job, even though he was more interested in hooking up. 

Marvin shrugged. “Not really. Some kids called once asking about that but it was definitely a prank.” Maybe people decided a shitty job like that was worth dignifying with the police. Who knows. Whizzer hummed a bit, nodding as Marvin spoke. 

“Aw, I’m sorry. That wasn’t very nice of them.” He said, scooting closer to him and casually draping his arm around his shoulders. “You guys do so much.. You deserve someone to treat you nice.” He gently rubbed his chest as he smirked at him. 

Marvin raised his eyebrows. “You think so?” Well shit. Whizzer was definitely being... Obvious, about this whole thing. Not that Marvin minded one bit. Better to get straight to the point, right? 

“Mhm.. I think you should let me make you feel good.” Whizzer said hotly in Marvin’s ear, trailing his hand down his body and closer to his crotch. “Would you like that? You’ve earned a reward after all the hard work you’ve done today...” 

Marvin inhaled sharply. Oh shit. He took hold of Whizzer’s wrist, speeding things up a bit by resting his hand on Marvin’s thigh. 

“Hm... I guess so.” He said, somewhat nonchalantly, though he had practically moved Whizzer’s hand closer to his dick. 

Whizzer smirked a bit when Marvin moved his hand to his thigh. Good, he was ready to move things along too. He gently trailed his hand closer to his crotch before finally cupping him through his pants and starting to rub him. 

“Why don’t you tell me what you want so I can make you feel better after a long, hard day at work.” He said, applying more pressure to him as he put emphasis on the more sexual phrases in his sentence. 

A small noise jumped to the back of Marvin’s throat as he rubbed him, before batting his hand away and jumping to his feet. He pulled Whizzer up too, pulling him close to his body. 

“Well... Right now, I really want to know where the bedroom is.” 

Whizzer squeaked when Marvin yanked him to his feet, though he quickly smirked at his request. 

“Well, your wish is my command.” He said, grabbing Marvin’s wrist and pulling him to his bedroom. Once there, Whizzer pushed Marvin onto the bed and sat in his lap. “Better?”

Marvin smirked back, pulling him tighter against him. 

“Lots.” He immediately leaned in and kissed Whizzer, resting his hands on his waist before pretty much slowly moving everywhere, a little up his back, across his stomach. 

Whizzer began grinding against him as they kissed, tangling his fingers in Marvin’s thick, curly hair. Each time Marvin’s hands grazed a particularly sensitive spot, Whizzer’s muscles there would twitch in response. Marvin groaned quietly when Whizzer started rolling his hips, so in response he moved his hands down towards Whizzer’s ass, squeezing lightly. Whizzer was just... An amazing kisser. And, obviously, his hips were mesmerising as well. Whizzer groaned as his ass got groped, deepening the kiss. God, everything about this felt amazing. Marvin was just.. wow. He was incredibly attractive and he had nice, strong hands that just gripped his ass perfectly. Marvin decided that he quite liked the noises Whizzer was making, so he continued to grope him, squeezing his ass a little tighter. He had a sick feeling that he was going to be exhausted at work tomorrow. Whizzer kept groaning as his ass got played with, continuing to grind his hips against Marvin. He put his hands under his shirt and lightly trailed his fingers up his back. 

“Fuck, your hands feel so good grabbing and squeezing my ass like that-“ he panted once he pulled out of the kiss for air. He wasn’t one for praising during sex, but damn.

Marvin gasped for air a little, especially since Whizzer continued to grind into him like that. 

“Oh yeah?” He said, squeezing his ass yet again. “That’s not the only thing my hands are good at...”

Whizzer gasped when Marvin grabbed his ass, biting his lip and looking down at him lustily. 

“Is that so?” He hummed, moving his hands up to his hair. “What else are your hands good at? Think you could show me?”

“Of course I can...” Marvin flipped them around, pushing Whizzer down into the pillows and pulling back slightly, immediately dipping his hands down to the waistband of his pants. He was definitely... Impatient.

Whizzer smirked as Marvin flipped him and shoved him into the mattress, watching as he moved to remove his pants. He began unbuttoning his shirt before tossing it to the side. He was certainly ready to officially start. Marvin continued unbuttoning his pants, leaning down to kiss his chest briefly because it was practically right there. He yanked Whizzer’s pants off, and reached over to cup him through his underwear. Marvin glanced up at his face, smirking a little. Whizzer whimpered when Marvin rubbed him through his underwear, looking back at him. Jesus, his hands felt even better when they were cupping his dick. It was enough to make him bottom out almost immediately. Marvin leaned down to kiss him again, and finally removed Whizzer’s underwear. He pulled back and took off his own shirt, before moving down to lightly grip Whizzer’s thighs. 

“Do you have, like... Protection?”

Whizzer smirked at the sight of Marvin’s shirtless body. He had been expecting him to be hot, seeing as he was a fireman, but damn. 

“Yep. I have everything we need over here.” He said, pointing to his bedside table. “Lube, condoms, and other stuff are in that drawer.”

Marvin leaned over him and opened the drawer, eyes widening a little at the contents of Whizzer’s drawer. Jesus Christ. He took out the lube and a condom from a random box, and chucked them on the bed beside himself. Marvin picked up the lube and squirted some onto his fingers, gently massaging it in. 

“Ready?” He asked, smirking back.

Whizzer couldn’t help but chuckle at Marvin’s reaction to everything he had in there. It never got old. He shifted a little and spread his legs further apart as he waited for him to get lubed up. 

“Mm, very ready-“ he replied, nodding a bit.

Marvin chuckled a little at his eagerness, carefully pressing his fingers against him, and pushing them inside of him, curling them a little to hopefully make it feel even better. Whizzer moaned softly as Marvin pushed his fingers into him, moving to grip onto his pillow for some sort of support. Man, this guy's hands just kept getting better and better. It was honestly incredible. Marvin continued flexing his fingers in a ‘come hither’ motion, trying to gage where his prostate was before they went further. He also kind of wanted to continue to watch Whizzer’s face like this.Whizzer kept moaning as Marvin moved his fingers, his face scrunching up. He let out a high pitched noise when he felt his prostate get hit, a jolt getting shot through his entire body. He wiggled his hips a bit to try and get Marvin to hit it again. He was nearly desperate for more.

Marvin chuckled darkly, continuing to gently run his fingers over it. He loved Whizzer’s reaction, and how desperate he seemed to be for him- not a lot of people acted that way towards him. Whizzer groaned and whimpered as Marvin continued touching his prostate. 

“God- more-“ he moaned, moving so his arms were wrapped around him.

Since they were practically almost face to face now, Marvin leaned down and kissed Whizzer’s neck, continuing his assault on his prostate. 

“Tell me what you want...” He said, mumbled against his neck. 

“I want.. I want you to fuck me good and hard. I want you to make me moan so loud the entire building can hear it.” Whizzer answered, rolling his hips against him. 

Marvin smiled a little and removed his fingers, gently laying Whizzer back down on the bed as he went to remove his hands. He was so fucking ready, and Whizzer definitely seemed to be. Marvin grabbed a condom and rolled it on before moving forwards again, nudging himself against Whizzer. 

“Ready?”

Whizzer groaned as Marvin prodded against him, nodding somewhat aggressively. 

“Very ready- God, I want you in me so bad-“ he whimpered. He looked at him, almost like he was silently begging him for more.

Marvin clenched his jaw a little, before pushing Whizzer’s legs towards his chest, and moving them a little outwards. Fuck. He carefully pressed into him, his jaw clenched even tighter as his grips on Whizzer’s legs tightened. Hopefully this position would feel amazing for him as well.

Whizzer let out a long moan as Marvin pushed into him. Yep. Definitely felt amazing for him too. His legs were a tad uncomfortable, but he was able to ignore it. Especially because of how good Marvin felt inside of him. Marvin let out a small noise before pulling out, just a little, and quickly thrusting back in. Holy fucking shit. Everything felt so good, and Whizzer moaning into his ear was definitely making things better.

Whizzer gripped onto Marvin, still moaning into his ear. He could already tell he was going to be sore after this. 

“God, Marvin-“ he groaned, his voice much higher than it was earlier.

Marvin huffed out a laugh, before thrusting once again, hard and fast. 

“What? Does that feel good?” He started building up to a consistently relentless pace, squeezing his eyes shut a little.

Whizzer nodded aggressively in response. He didn’t care if this fueled whatever massive ego Marvin might have. Every cell in his body felt like it was on fire, and he loved it. He bit down on Marvin’s shoulder to act as a sort of muffle for when his moans got even louder than they already had been. Marvin hooked his arms underneath Whizzer’s legs and spread them a little further, continuing to completely pound into him. He gasped a little as Whizzer bit his shoulder, causing him to go even faster.

Whizzer kept moaning against Marvin’s shoulder, starting to work a hickey onto it. 

“Fuck- you feel so good-“ he told him, digging his nails into Marvin’s back. “Please- please fuck me harder!”

Marvin dug his nails into Whizzer’s legs for some leverage, and started fucking him even harder. Jesus christ- Whizzer was so fucking hot. He spread his legs even wider, hoping to go deeper and deeper.

Whizzer arched his back as Marvin went deeper, feeling him hit his prostate. 

“There, there, there-!” He sounded like a broken record, but that was about all he could manage in his current state. Everything just felt amazing.

Marvin grunted a little and started to do more shorter, precise thrusts, mostly to hit that spot exactly. Having him squeeze around Marvin like this felt amazing- as did the moans he was yelling out.

“I’m so close, Marvin-!” Whizzer announced, tossing his head back. He hooked his legs around him and pulled Marvin closer to him before bringing him in for a deep kiss.

Marvin smiled a little and moaned into the kiss. He immediately brought his hand down and wrapped it around Whizzer’s dick, stroking him extremely quickly. He was desperate to get off- and he was desperate for Whizzer to get off. Whizzer moaned into the kiss as well, getting louder with Marvin started stroking him. He soon clenched around Marvin and writhed against the bed as he came. His orgasm was intense- more intense than he had been expecting. Marvin gasped against his jaw as Whizzer came, squeezing around him, which sent him hurtling over the edge as well. He came as loudly as he normally managed, gripping more tightly onto Whizzer. Holy shit. 

Whizzer panted after they both finished, pulling back to look at Marvin’s face. 

“Y’know, I was just pretending to pass out so you would have to carry me out and I could meet you... and sleep with you..” he admitted, chuckling a bit.

Marvin snorted, and climbed off of him. 

“So... Your building was burning down and your first instinct when you saw me, was: ‘Let’s pretend to faint so maybe I can eventually fuck this guy’?” This was kind of hilarious. 

“Yeah basically.” Whizzer replied, smiling a bit. “I mean it worked, didn’t it? I’d say that it was definitely worth it.. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Marvin smiled a little, before shrugging. 

“Well, I guess so. At least for me, anyways.” He definitely had a good time, though he found it strange that this guys thought sex was worth a near death experience. Huh.

Whizzer went quiet for a moment, scanning Marvin and simply taking him in. 

“Hey... Maybe if you’re in the neighborhood, you could come over again. Y’know, let me slide down your fire pole.” He smirked, laughing a bit at his innuendo.

Marvin snorted, before looking Whizzer up and down. 

“Well, I guess I might just have to, hm? Make sure you’re not still traumatised from your tragic near death experience.” This was definitely one of his better days working for the FDNY.


End file.
